quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Spot
Pre-Entropy History No change Post -Entropy History Wilie Cohen, a born and raised New Amster, known for his abrasive attitude and thick accent. Nothing ever came easy to this former construction worker turned occasional bookie. He’s had his scuffs with the law and with morons with more muscles than brains. Such was the way to make a buck when he wasn't the best paid guy in the city. When the unicorn blight hit, he thought he hit the lottery, until he found his powers were to shrink. He wasn’t an intruder or thief by nature, nor was he voyeur, the first two thoughts about how to deal with his powers. Instead, he found the Quantum Academy and signed up almost immediately. They found that while small, he could fly and had proportional strength, he could also curse at length. He was not a leader by any stretch of fancy, but he was loud, crass, and his heart was in the right place. Oddly, they found, even with his nature, he was also friendly, and understanding, which brought him to Dr. Quantum's attention. Spot became one of the first of the new questers under Dr. Quantum’s leadership. He sometimes act as the amplified morality center for the group. “I’m Jiminey Freaking Cricket!” He’s fond of saying. He loves Slipstream like a brother, and has had the hots for several members but is careful not to date within the community. He has several phrases for that and says them. A lot. The Spot loves San Niebla, though if anyone asks if he prefers SN to New Amster, birds will fly. He finds the new city intriguing and brighter than he is used to. He managed to find a second home in a bar in a working class neighborhood, the Lead Foot and they love him, even though they don't know about his "Day Job." He did attempt to go solo for a time, each time returning home to his new family. Recently, he discovered an invading alien insect force, the Siphona, masquerading as fleas. He can’t convince his others of this and recently has gone on sabbatical do deal with it. Most are assured that there will always be room in the Quantum Tower for the Spot. Powers and Abilities Powers Spot can shrink to microscopic size, though he can decide how small he gets. At his diminutive size, his strength are still on par with his normal body. His shrinking also applies to the gear he is carrying, up to 100 lbs of material. He has tried to shrink another person he was carrying over his shoulders but he only shrunk himself, and almost got crushed by the falling person he was holding. He also can fly unidirectionaly, meaning, once he starts his trajectory, he can't change it easily. For this reason, many of his flights look like calculated leaps of great distance. Abilities Spot is a talented gambler, carpenter, and has his licence in apprentice electrician. Since becoming the Spot, he has learned spelunking, rock climbing, intrusion countermeasures, and basic geology and metallurgy. Compared to many in the Questers, he also claims to be "common sense street smart," usually just knowing what to avoid. Strength level While stronger in smaller form, proportional to his mass, he is no stronger than the average human, though he works out regularly. Weaknesses At smaller sizes, he finds it harder to communicate and sometime breathe. Paraphernalia Equipment: The spot carries a backpack and numerous supplies. Modeling his needs after Urban Explorers, he tends to carry: several folding knives and tools, a spare canister of air and regulator, cameras, communicator, and whatever he thinks he might need. He also carries army ration bars and a container of spices. Common Enemies Besides people on the Quester list of enemies, he has a certain dislike for Pinball, one of the other shrinking metas known. The two have fought many times, with Spot having to outwit the bandit of the Arcade Gang. Spot doesn't like to admit it, but he knows Pinball is actually more powerful than he and harder to injure. The "Bane of his Existence" as he calls it, have been the Siphona, an alien race that feeds on the blood and resources of living beings and has attempted, on numerous occasions, to dominate the world. however, they resemble common insects, masquerading as fleas. They are devious, intelligent, and ruthless, with amazing technical prowess. however, only the Spot has ever dealt with them on a serious basis. His one man wars against them are the stuff of legend, doubly so as no one believes that they exist, and thus, don't really believe his stories of glory. That doesn't put him down, because he keeps an ever watchful eye for their return. Trivia * Is an avid conspiracy theorist, usually about aliens and paranormal phenomenon. * Listens to Nation to Nation, a late night conspiracy radio show, habitually. * is a huge fan of the New Amster Renegades (baseball). * Practicing catholic. * Hates cats. Category:Quantums Questers Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Size Changing Powers